Ying Yi
Stephanie Ying Yi is a bat and he is also a rogue in a small village. He is an orphan and he lives with a witch. He only has a friend——Shad and he is always alone. In addition, he loves the dark and likes to play tricks on others. He always uses his magic necklace to control others to do some ridiculous things. Information Full Name Ying Yi Gender Male Age 15 Height 140cm Wight 40kg Description Physical Appearance Ying Yi has a fat body as a big basketball. There is a pair of long wings on both sides of his body. He has two strong legs with 6 hook claw. Ying has two golden eyes and a row of white teeth. His forehead is white and the rest is deep blue. There is a wisp of red hair on his forehead and there are two sharp ears on his head. Clothing Because of his spherical body, Ying Yi only wears two short sleeves on his two long wings. He likes wearing a pair of baggy black trousers. If you observe carefully, you can see a heart-shaped necklace on his forehead and two bandages on his feet. Personality Ying Yi is always silent. He doesn’t talk with others except the witch and Shad. He will be angry when someone talks about his parents. He thinks life is boring so he enjoys playing tricks on others. He also enjoys running in the forest and climbing a mountain to challenge himself every day. Possessions Necklace Ying Yi carries a magic necklace on his forehead which is deep red and heart-shaped. If he wants to play tricks on others, the necklace will be lighted. And then, he can make people do something he likes. Background Hometown The Terre Tree Relations Friends Shad Shad is transparent. Nobody can see her except Ying Yi. She can fly. One day, she flew to forest and she met Ying Yi. Ying Yi was sad because someone mocked him as an orphan at that moment. Shad is a sweet girl. She used her power to make Ying Yi be happy. And then, they became good friends. Family None Pets None History He was abandoned by parents when he was a baby. The witch found him in the forest on a dark evening. At that moment, there is only a magic necklace near him. And then, he brought up by the witch. His neighbors were laughing at him because he was an orphan. He always hid in the woods and cried. Until one time, he found the secret of magic necklace in the forest. From then on, he began to play tricks on people who laughed at him. The city of The Terre Tree is surrounded by many moats filled with sweet tasting juice. There are many small trees near the big tree. Ying Yi lives in The Teen Tower which is located in the edge of the city. Ying Yi enjoys running in the forest. Once he found the secret of magic necklace and learned to use magic.Category:Character Page